Make My Day
by Ferenatical
Summary: Serge was spending a quiet day alone savoring the peace and silence when a certain friend intruded… Fluff and humour ensue. Shounen-ai between Serge and Glenn.


A/N: I love Chrono Cross! This fic is a tribute to two of my favourite characters, Serge and Glenn. Square rules! Other fics currently halted… Not much mood…

Serge was spending a quiet day alone savoring the peace and silence when a certain friend intruded… Fluff and humour ensue. Mild shounen-ai.

Disclaimers : Characters belong to Squaresoft. The one and only.

**Make My Day**

It was a delightful day Serge was expecting to have. The fiery ball shone its rays brightly on the earth, illuminating Serge's village room, otherwise dark, through the tiny window. Waking up and bathing in the warmth of the sun was pure bliss. He never liked the cold, rather sweating it out than enduring the chills.

Serge could already smell the salty scent of the sea, enticing him towards the source. It was therefore decided. He would make his way to the isolated stretch of sandy beach at the far end of the village and spend his day in serenity. Setting his bandana in place, Serge gave his rigid body a final stretch and took big strides to the place.

Within a few moments of strolling, the blue-haired boy reached Opassa Beach. The sky was of a clear blue, thoroughly cloudless with the sun already shining high up. Oh man… He never could wake up early…

Relieving every single tension in his body, the boy relaxed his muscles and slumped right onto the soft sandy surface of the shore. Serge fell with a light thud, reverberating the surroundings slightly. It was really quiet, with only his soft breathing and the waves soothing rhythm caressing his mind hypnotically.

Yeah, he was feeling drowsy already. To think he just woke up after a twelve hours long rest. His conscious was already nagging at him for being such a baby. Hell no! Serge argued. He was no baby. He was Serge. The Serge. After all he had been through, a nap would not hurt much right? Winning the internal debate, Serge gazed lazily out into the open sea. All the adventures had made him grew even more attached to Arni Village. In times of adversity, only his hometown served as a place of comfort. As nature rid him of his thoughts, Serge felt himself drifting away into sleep, the sound of the sea as a lullaby to him…

" The sea is beautiful, isn't it?" A soft whisper flowed into Serge's head.

Disdainfully, the boy peered through an opening of his eyes. Glenn. Knight of the Acacian Dragoon. The light reflected on Glenn's armour was bothering Serge though. It was bringing tears in his eyes. A knight in shining armour literally, Serge laughed mentally.

" Why are you here?"

" Why not?"

Why not? For the fact that he was one of the most reputable people of Termina at the mere age of twenty and was not supposed to be snooping around. On second thought though, maybe he too need a breather from his hectic life. The beach was calming to everybody's souls.

Glenn settled down right next to Serge, sharing a very close proximity. The couple spent the next few minutes contemplating in silence, when out of nowhere, Glenn once again spoke out, breaking the silence.

" Your hair is blue, like the sea."

" So are my eyes. And so I have noticed, since the age when I can differentiate colours actually. You have a problem with that?" That question was completely abrupt. Serge purposefully added a tinge of offense into his words, as though daring Glenn to rebuke.

" I think it is YOU who is having the problem. Why bother covering your hair when it is of the normal colour?" Glenn obviously was up for the challenge. Knights never say die.

" Blondie… It is called fashion, you know? Nope… I doubt you will ever know. Your clothes are perpetually of metal and leather."

" Bluie," Glenn ventured, although knowing he was sounding awkward, " At least my dress are of dignity and honour. Village boys like you will never comprehend. And you call village dressing a trend?" Exaggerating his point, the blonde boy opened his mouth, gasping as if in suffocation.

" Your acting sucks. At least…" Serge paused for a moment, studied Glenn's features and indignantly, spat, " I do not have chubby cheeks."

Serge got him. Regardless of how hard he trained, his cheeks still appeared fleshy. Not that Glenn was fat, the only problem was that his cheeks was round, a child-like appearance his body refused to shed. At least it was perky, not drooping…

" It is called a baby face… Idiot… Adorable, not chubby!"

" Baby fats you mean? Glenn, for goodness's sake, you are twenty. Haha… I'm certain there are more hidden in that baby frame of yours…Adorable? You? There are a dozen out there who are cuter… Draggy, Poshul, Razzly, Pip…"

" Oh man… Draggy is a baby dragon, Poshul is an oversize talking dog, Razzly is a fairy and Pip is a… Unknown for the moment. At least compare me humanely! And look before you judge!" With that, Glenn stood upright and began stripping off his clothing.

" I… Feel violated…" Serge managed saying, amidst suppressing his outburst of laughter.

" See?" Glenn announced proudly, in a pair of underwear.

" Of course I saw it. What a striptease." However, as much as Serge wanted to deny, Glenn did have a nice frame. His biceps were protruding, and the pacs and chest he possessed were defined mildly, unlike other atrociously muscular people. It was the first time he actually scrutinised Glenn so closely. Pretty boy.

" It is not a striptease! You know what it was! Hurry up and strip already!" The blonde boy exclaimed defensively, cheeks burning in a rosy red.

" Fine… You know… I never expect you to come so soon again." Serge said monotonously and like Glenn, took off his clothes.

" I'll race you." With that, Glenn hurriedly dash towards the water. The first entrance of the chilling liquid made him shudder. However, not willing to hamper his progress, the knight swam as quickly as possible to the finishing point, a huge rock rising in the middle of the sea. He could already feel Serge's presence approaching.

Apparently, the knight was no match to the village boy. After some more fun, the both of them returned to their original position. By then, the sun was already setting, colouring the sky in a radiant orange.

" Seriously though… I love the colour blue. I love everything that possesses blue."

" Me included?" Serge questioned, with a lopsided grin painting his face.

With a smirk, Glenn replied, " If you call loving your hair and eyes is loving you, then yeah…"

" At least I know swimming. And I do not have a scar across my rotund cheek and I…"

" Fine! At least I do not have a rotund stomach!"

What a shock that was. He was skinny! Sure, Serge did have a belly. However, it was so small! Must be all those naps… But if every afternoon was to be in this way from then on, his cute bulge would disappear soon. Serge was glad to make the sacrifice though. It was fun this way.

" It is baby fat. And I'm seventeen, unlike somebody who had the decency to declare himself having baby fat at the age of twenty."

Ouch. What an attack.

" Whatever!"

The surroundings reverted back to its original self, peaceful and quiet, only to last for a moment when somebody broke it, this instant the culprit being Serge.

" I'm tired…"

" Sleep then… Village boy can handle the elements well, can't you?"

" I feel cold."

Serge got no response. Glenn must be too tired to respond. Nonetheless, Serge wanted a response. However, before Serge could open his mouth, he felt a hand moving awkwardly to wrap him around. Glenn's hand. Glenn's hands! Two hands wrapped loosely around the boy.

" Feeling better, Bluie?"

Sure it did. Nothing beats a hug.

" Yeah. Thanks, golden boy."

A/N: Review and get a fair share of other fictions! I thrive on reviews! Go and tap the review button. Only a minute and an eternal happiness for me! Currently revising other works, especially Medallion's Path. I will focus on fluff and humour though for the time being. It is the festive season after all!


End file.
